Not so free
by AmbrLupin
Summary: We hold these truths to be self evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their creator with certain unalienable rights, that among them are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness...


Not so free

Chapter one: To begin

By: Ambrlupin

Summary: We hold these truths to be self evident, that all men are created equal, that they are endowed by their creator with certain unalienable rights, that among them are life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness.

Disclaimer: any newsie you recognize does not belong to me -grin-

A/N: this idea has been tugging at me so I decided to write it. I have no idea where this is going, im just letting it write itself.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Is he here?" The sharp voice rent the night, eyes gleaming like demented hunter's waiting for a time to strike, to drag you down and make your life a living hell. Its what they lived for, what they were good at.

Kloppman, an elderly man who would never raise a hand against a fly, peered at the shrouded callers over his glasses. "Is who here?" He asked curiously.

"Don't play us, old man." A hand flew out of nowhere, slamming the man against the doorframe, fingers around his throat and breath warm on his ear. "You know who we're talking about...Is he here?"

"Oscar." The very name dropped loathing. "If you're looking for me, you should have just called."

Letting go of the elder, Oscar wiped his hands on his dirty pants, a smirk on his face. "But what fun would there be in that, Ryan?"

Ignoring Oscar for the moment, Kid Blink took a step down the stairs, watching as Kloppman retreated farther back in the room. "Is that Morris back there, sniveling and waiting on his brother like a lost puppy?"

"Stop insulting my bruddah, Ryan, or it might be the last thing you ever do." Oscar snapped, while Morris took a step into the room, rage in his eyes.

"Stop calling me that." The other's face was tight with barely constrained anger. Oscar Delancey knew how to push him. Knew very well.

"Oh...Does it bring back memories, Little Ryan?" The smirk grew as he flicked out his pocket knife, sliding his tongue along the blade. "Some...bad...memories...?"

"I said DON'T CALL ME THAT!" He was being foolish, and he knew it. He knew he was no match for the brothers when he was blinded like he was...But he didn't care.

Oscar sidestepped the rage driven punches, nearly laughing. "Come on, Ryan, have you forgotten how to fight, too?" His eyes gleamed and he moved forward, spinning the knife in his hand. Hilt first.

WHAM.

Gasping for breath, Blink slid to his knees, arm curled around his stomach. His eyes closed and his mind reverted back to his calm -if pained- sense of self. The blow had done that much at least.

Turning the knife back in his hand, the elder Delancey knelt in front of the other, sighing. "Years ago you could have taken that knife from me without it even coming near your skin." He sounded disappointed.

"Im not...the same..." Blink snapped, still trying to catch his breath, trying to ignore Oscar as he tapped the knife against the side of his face.

"Indeed." He sounded happily demented as he slid the edge of the blade under the strap of Blink's worn down eyepatch, ever so slowly.

"Do it, Oscar, and I'll make sure that by mornin you're wearin two of the same."

The bully stilled. Withdrawing his weapon and getting to his feet, he snickered. "Well, if it isn't little Racetrack. Isn't it past your bedtime?"

"Get out." Race's voice was calm, cigarette held between his lips, the tip flaring red. "I meant it." He turned his wrist ever so slightly and a glint of silver crossed Oscar's face.

Wanting to avoid a knife fight he was sure he'd lose, in fact he would put money on the fact he would probably get a step before Race's dagger impaled itself in his head, he slid his knife away and glanced down at Blink, who had finally started to breathe normally.

"See you tomorrow, _Ryan_."

"Oscar!"

That was Jack. Time to go.

As soon as the door was shut and locked by a rattled Kloppman, Blink got to his feet and like a shadow-wraith, Race was instantly by his side.

"You ok?"

"Embarrassed." He muttered, feeling the strap of his patch for any frays.

"Don't be." Race blew a stream of smoke from his mouth. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"But-"

"Blink, you all right?" Jack leapt the last two steps and crossed to his side, concern in his eyes. "What happened?" He demanded. "Why were they here?"

"Im fine." He shared a look with Race that went mostly unnoticed. "And I guess...they were bored."

"Yeah, well..." Jack sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I guess thats something to be handled in the morning..."

That was all he had to say. It was late enough as it was, and as all three of them clambered back up the stairs to the bunks, Kloppman reminded himself that tomorrow his leg was giving him trouble and that their wake up call might come a little later then normal...

0-0-0-0-0

As Jack climbed into his bed, out cold in seconds -he really wasn't one to get up and stay up- Blink slid into the washroom to splash his face with some water and double-check his string. Race, on the other hand, sat on the very edge of his bed, careful of the deep sleeping Mush that previously occupied half of his small mattress.

They had so many kids coming in lately, that some had to pair up, and Race being one of the smaller ones got paired with Mush. Not that he minded. He was glad it was Mush and not someone else. Snubbing his cigarette out - effectively destroying the only light source in the room- he watched Blink drift toward their bunk.

He murmurred a 'good night' and pulled himself up on top.

Race didn't move until he heard his friend's soft snoring, and then he turned over and slipped under a ratty old blanket, laying his head on the pillow.

"Is he all right?" A soft voice whispered.

"Yah, Mush." The gambler sighed, eyes closed. "Yah, he's all right."

0-0-0-0-0

"Are you _sure_ going this morning is a good idea?" Mush whispered at Blink as they neared the distribution center early in the morning.

"Im not going to just-" Blink's single eye narrowed. "What do you know about it?"

"No secrets in the trio." His friend said gently, looking pointedly at Race, who was a little ahead, leading the group. He was chatting happily to Les, while David hung back to talk to Jack.

"Yah." Blink wasn't happy. "The trio."

Mush went to say something, but just froze, eyes widening as Oscar stepped in front of Race, making the Italian stop short. He looked up, chewing slightly on the end of his cigar. "Can I help you?"

Oscar must have said something, because next thing anyone knew he was staggering backwards, holding his nose and howling. Race, hands balled into fists, stood in front of him, eyes blazing.

"Not in this lifetime, Oscar."

Getting to his feet, the Delancey stared down the shorter kid, not in the least surprised to see Blink and Mush come up to stand next to him. "You almost broke my nose." He growled, hand on his face.

"Almost? I must be losing my touch." Race's face was one of utter loathing, sarcastic wit.

"I remember your touch." Oscar laughed, "I do recall that was one of the reasons why you were so well liked in our circle. Isn't that right, Tony?"

Race stiffened, and his fingers twitched.

Oscar saw Morris waving to him from inside the gate and he gave them a mocking bow and salute. "Till later..." He grinned and slipped away.

"...Race...?"

"Im fine, Mush."

"But-"

"I said im fine!"

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

How was that for a teaser/first chapter? Leave me a review and let me know.


End file.
